The Shining Star
by aira19181
Summary: Selama hampir 4 tahun berpacaran dengan Lisanna, Natsu selalu menganggap dialah wanita yang paling tepat untuknya. Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Lucy, seorang gadis unik pecinta buku dan bintang dan membawanya pada sebuah perasaan baru yang mulai menggoyahkan perasaannya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Natsu dengan perasaannya? Siapa yang akhirnya akan dia pilih? #modern


_Tok Tok Tok Tok_

"Natsu oi buka pintunya"

 _Tok Tok_

"Oi Natsu"

Natsu Dragneel mengerang pelan mendengar panggilan dari seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia menarik bantal dan menempelkannya dikedua telinga, berharap suara yang mengganggu tidurnya segera lenyap. Demi tuhan ini pukul 7 pagi dihari sabtu, tidak bisakah manusia itu pergi dan membiarkannya menikmati waktu liburannya yang berharga?!

Lelaki bersurai merah muda itu berteriak kesal saat suara ketukan itu mulai berubah menjadi suara gedoran keras yang semakin mengganggu. Ia tau orang didepan sana tidak akan pergi sampai dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dengan sekali sentakan ia menyibakkan selimut dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Semakin cepat orang itu pergi semakin cepat pula ia bisa melanjutkan tidur indahnya.

Setelah akhirnya membuka pintu, ia mendapati lelaki bersurai hitam yang menggenakan jaket kulit hitam sedang berdiri dengan menampakkan senyum lebar tanpa menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Jika saja orang ini bukanlah rival-sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejak SMA, ia bersumpah tidak akan segan-segan membakar orang ini hidup-hidup. _Ugh!_

"Mau apa kau datang kesini Icebrain?!" Tanya Natsu sarkatis.

Mendengar Nada kesal dari sahabatnya, Gray Fullbaster hanya tertawa geli. Ia tentu saja akan bereaksi sama dengan Natsu jika ada seseorang yang menggedor apartemennya sepagi ini, dihari sabtu. Tapi apa boleh buat urusannya benar-benar mendesak. Lalu tanpa ada ucapan maaf ia menengadahkan tangannya didepan Natsu. "Bisa kau pinjamkan mobilmu hari ini?"

"Apa?! Demi tuhan Gray, kau membangunkanku sepagi ini hanya untuk itu? apa otakmu benar-benar sudah membeku ha?! Kau ini punya mobil sendiri kan?!" bentak Natsu sambil memelototi Gray tajam.

"Hei kau lupa ya mobilku sedang ada dibengkel, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya sepagi ini bodoh, makanya aku kesini untuk meminjam mobilmu."

Natsu berdecak kesal mendengar pernyataan Gray. Dengan terpaksa ia mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia hanya ingin manusia terkutuk itu cepat pergi dari apartemennya.

Sekembalinya Natsu, ia segera menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya kepada Gray. "Sebenarnya mau kemana kau sepagi ini?" tanyanya dengan nada malas.

Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan teman satu kantornya itu, tapi ia tau betul bahwa Gray sama persis dengannya. Tidak akan bangun sebelum jam 11 siang pada hari sabtu, minggu atau hari libur lainnya, selain jika ada uruasan yang benar-benar penting. Mendapati lelaki dihadapannya berpenampilan rapi sepagi ini cukup membuat Natsu penasaran.

"Aku harus menjemput seseorang dibandara. Kau ingatkan aku pernah bercerita padamu tentang sahabatku dari Crocus. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya."

Natsu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ah gadis yang terdengar membosankan itu?"

Gray mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Gadis membosankan? Maksudmu?"

"Ya sahabatmu itu, kau bilang dia sangat maniak terhadap buku dan astronomi itu kan? Itu terdengar membosankan untukku"

Tidak menyukai jawaban yang didengarnya, Gray memukul kepala Natsu dengan lumayan keras. "Jangan bicara seenaknya! Dia itu gadis yang luar biasa. Kau tidak akan pernah bosan jika mengobrol dengannya."

Natsu berdecak kesal dan mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi korban pukulan Gray "Aku tidak peduli. Cepat pergi dari sini. Aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku"

"Kenapa? Supaya kau bisa memimpikan Li-san-na?" Ucap Gray dengan nada menggoda.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

"Jika kau sebegitu rindunya pada Lissana kenapa kau tidak menyusulnya saja ke Edolas?"

Sambil menguap malas Natsu menjawab. "Hmm entahlah akan aku pikirkan"

Gray menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban tersebut. Lalu seolah tersadar sesuatu ia melirik jam tangannya dan melebarkan mata. "Woow oke flamebrain sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Lucy tidak akan senang jika aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Aku akan mengembalikan mobilmu sore nanti." Ucap Gray sambil melesat menuruni tangga apartemen Natsu dan melambaikan tangan.

Natsu memandang kepergian Gray sambil menguap dengan lebar. Meregangkan kepalanya sebentar ia mengunci pintu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menaiki tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. Beberapa menit setelahnya kamar itu dipenuhi suara dengkuran yang menujukan manusia yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur itu sudah kembali melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda.

* * *

.

.

Gadis itu melangkah sambil mendorong trolly yang membawa barang-barangnya. Surai pirangnya yang diikat tinggi itu ikut bergoyang seirama dengan kepalanya yang tak henti-hentinya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari seseorang. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih dari tas kecil yang dibawanya, dan menekan dial number, mencoba menelfon seseorang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban, gadis itu memutuskan sambungan dan menghela nafas berat.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang pintu kaca bandara itu dengan seksama, berharap menemukan sosok yang dikenalnya. Tapi nihil. Melirik jam tangan warna merah miliknya yang menunjukan pukul 08.53, orang itu terlambat 27 menit. Kemana perginya orang itu? Jangan bilang kalau dia masih tidur?! Menimang-nimang sejenak untuk memutuskan menggunakan taksi, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya berniat keluar dari bandara itu. Namun belum sempat sampai dipintu keluar dia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

Gadis itu langsung memasang senyum lebar ketika seseorang yang ditunggunya akhirnya datang. "GRAY"

Gray berlari kecil dan lansung menangkup kedua sisi wajah gadis itu lalu menolehkannya kekiri dan kekanan. "kau ini benar Lucy Heartfilia kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan wajah yang serius.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Lucy langsung tertawa geli sambil memukul Gray pelan. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? 5 tahun tidak bertemu dan itu yang pertama kali kau tanyakan padaku?" Ucapnya ditengah-tengah tertawanya.

"Hei 5 tahun itu cukup lama! Kau sudah banyak berubah. Saat melihatmu tadi aku kira kau adalah seorang model dari paris atau semacamnya" Ucap Gray sambil santai.

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dada, gadis itu mendengus geli "Kau sengaja merayuku seperti itu supaya aku tidak marah karena kau sudah terlambat kan?"

"Jika kau bicara seperti itu aku yakin kau memang Lucy yang aku kenal" Saut Gray dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang kembali dibalas dengan dengusan pelan oleh Lucy.

"Baiklah baiklah, sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan menemanimu sepanjang hari ini, bagaimana?

"Termasuk mentraktirku makan?", Tanya Lucy sambil menatap Gray dengan mata bulatnya penuh harap.

Gray tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Hei jangan panggil dia Gray Fullbaster jika tidak tau caranya meluluhkan hati seorang Lucy Heartfillia. Walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi mereka adalah saabat dari kecil, tentu saja dia tau semua kebisaannya.

"Tentu saja princess"

* * *

.

.

Setelah Gray dan Lucy bertemu dibandara, mereka memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling di pusat kota Magnolia lalu berhenti disebuah café bergaya classic yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat kerja Gray. Mereka mengunjungi beberapa referensi tempat persewaan apartemen yang nantinya akan ditempati Lucy.

Akhirnya setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam untuk mencari tempat yang cocok, mereka menemukan sebuah apartemen yang cocok untuk Lucy. ditempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat transportasi, mini market dan beberapa pertokoan dengan harga 70.000 jewels perbulan. Tidak terlalu mahal dan strategis bukan?

Kini mereka berdua berada didalam apartemen Lucy, merapikan barang-barang dan menata ulang beberapa perabot supaya gadis itu merasa nyaman tinggal disana.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tinggal bersamaku Lucy? kau tidak akan kesepian jika kau tinggal bersamaku" Ucap Gray yang tidur terlentang di sofa yang ada di apartemen Lucy. Jaket dan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya tergeletak dilantai entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak Gray, aku tidak mau mengganggu privasimu, lagi pula bisa gawat jika penggemarmu itu tau aku tingal bersamamu". Lucy berjalan keluar dari dapur dan membawa dua buah botol mineral yang diambilnya dari dalam kulkas. "dan hei! Pakai pakaianmu!" Protesnya sambil melempar botol yang dibawanya kearah lelaki setengah telanjang itu. haah~ Lucy tidak menyangka ternyata kebiasaan buruk pria itu ternyata belum hilang juga.

Gray secara refleks langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menangkap botol yang dilemparkan Lucy lalu menenguknya dengan kasar. Dia menatap Lucy yang sudah duduk menyamping disebelahnya. "Dengar, dia bukan kekasihku atau semacamnya jadi bukan masalah besar jika kita tinggal bersama. Kau pasti kesepian kan jika tinggal sendirian?"

Lucy hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja aku akan langsung menelfonmu atau langsung ke apartemenmu jika aku merasa kesepian nanti. Ah tidak, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk keapartemenku saja nanti"

"Baiklah, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan itu. Ah Lucy bagaimana jika kau bertemu dengan teman-temanku? Aku sering bercerita tentang mereka padamu, kau masih ingat?"

"Ah tentu saja, aku sangat penasaran pada mereka. Teman-temanmu terdengar.. umm kau tau.. unik" Ucap Lucy sambil tertawa mengingat beberapa cerita lucu mengenai teman-teman yang sering Gray ceritakan di telfon.

Gray ikut tertawa mengingat beberapa hal mengenai teman-temannya. Ia memang sering menelfon atau bertatap muka lewat _skype_ dengan Lucy untuk menceritakan beberapa hal mengenai kehidupannya di Magnolia. Yang paling sering dia ceritakan adalah para sahabat yang ia kenal sejak SMA. "Kau tidak kan pernah menyesal jika bertemu dengan mere—"

Ucapan Gray terhenti ketika suara dering ponselnya terdengar dengan jelas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam dari saku celananya, melihat layar ponsel itu sejenak lalu menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Yo Nats—"

 _"_ _Oi Icefreak dimana kau sekarang? Apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"_

"Aku sedang bersama Lucy di apartemenya. Apa kau akan pergi?"

 _"_ _Yaa Wendi memintaku untuk datang kerumah, Ugh benar-benar merepotkan"_

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak bisa datang ke perkumpulan rutin kita?"

 _"_ _Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"_

"Aku berniat untuk memperkenalkan Lucy kalian"

 _"_ _Ah si gadis membo— ah maksudku dia. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik si, ya mungkin lain kali"_

"Kau ini.. baiklah kau mau aku ke apartemenmu atau kita bertemu saja di Fairy Café?"

 _"_ _Di Fairy Café saja. Aku akan sampai disana dalam 20 menit. Pastikan kau sudah disana."_

"Baiklah"

"Temanmu?" Tanya Lucy ketika Gray sudah mengembalikan ponselnya kedalam kantung celannya.

"Ya begitulah. Aku harus mengembalikan mobilnya, dia bilang ada urusan." Dia dia melirik jam yang ada ditangannya lalu memandang Lucy sejenak, kemudian seolah teringat sesuatu dia berkata. "Ah Lucy bagaimana jika kau ikut saja? Akan ku kenalkan kau pada teman-temanku.

"Ah tentu saja aku mau,"

Kemudian setelah bersiap-siap mereka pergi ke Fairy Café.

* * *

.

.

"Satu Coffe Arabica, silahkan"

Natsu mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Dia menyesap kopi yang dipesan lalu melirik jam tangannya. Ice stripper itu terlambat 10 menit, gerutunya dalam hati.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya ketika merasakan benda itu bergetar di saku celananya. Dia tersenyum tipis melihat nama pengirim pesan yang tertera pada ponselnya.

 _From : Lisanna_

 _Hai Natsu, aku merindukanmu~ sedang apa kau disana?_

 _._

To : Lisanna

Hai Lis aku juga merindukanmu. Di Fairy café, menunggu si pangeran celana dalam. Bagaimana edolas?

 _._

 _From : Lisanna_

 _Menyenangkan, tapi aku tetap merasa kesepian tidak ada kau disini. Sebulan tidak bertemu denganmu benar-benar menyiksa Natsu~~ T.T_

.

Terlalu fokus pada kegiatannya mengirim pesan dia tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dia terperanjat kecil ketika merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya. Dia menoleh dan mendapti seseorang yang ditunggunya telah datang.

"Maaf aku terlambat", Ucap Gray sambil tertawa kikuk. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di seberang Natsu.

"Gezz menyebalkan, Kau sudah mengambil mobilmu?"

"Sudah, aku membawanya kesini, Lucy yang mengemudikannya."

"Oh jadi gadis itu ada disini?" Tanya Natsu sambil melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Walaupun dia sempat bilang bahwa dia tidak tertarik bertemu dengan gadis itu tetap saja Natsu merasa sedikit penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, beberapa hari yang lalu temannya itu benar-benar antusias ketika katanya gadis itu akan datang ke Magnolia.

Gray bahkan terus bercerita tentang Lucy ini dan Lucy itu. Seorang penulis yang sangat menyukai bintang. Terdengar membosankan bukan? Gray tidak pernah mau menunjukan foto si Lucy itu pada Natsu atau pada sahabatnya yang lain. Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa Lucy selalu mengucir tinggi rambutnya disamping kepalanya. Terkadang dia juga menggunakan kacamata ketika sedang membaca atau menulis novelnya. Benar-benar tipikal kutu buku, pikir Natsu.

"Ah iya, dia bilang akan ke toilet sebentar. Apa sekarang kau penasaran padanya?" Gray menyeringai tipis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Biasa saja. Aku sudah bisa menebak kalau gadis itu pasti sangat membo—"

"Ah itu dia. Lucy!"

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu melambaikan tangan pada seseorang dibelakang Natsu dan mau tidak mau membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

Dan apa yang dilihatnya cukup membuatnya terkejut.

TBC

Apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Natsu hingga membuatnya terkejut?

Seperti apakah pertemuan Natsu dan Lucy?

Apa yang dilakukan Lisanna di Edolas?

dan pertemuan rutin apa yang dimaksud Gray?

Baca lanjutannya di chapter berikutnya :)

 _Review please~_


End file.
